


All Together Now

by missdibley



Series: Panic: A Series of One-Shots Set in London (except for the one set in Edinburgh) [7]
Category: Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, First Baby, First Love, London, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, postman's park, putney, st. john's wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley and Helen ponder what, exactly, is in a name. Magnus gets jealous when Halla fixates, if briefly, on another man. Bill and Maggy ring in the New Year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Postman’s Park: Oakley & Helen **

_For, suddenly, I saw you there_  
_And through foggy London Town_  
_The sun was shining everywhere._  
(“A Foggy Day,” Ira Gershwin)

It was a brisk autumn morning when Helen left Oakley alone at home so he could work on the revisions his editor had sent back.

“Are you sure? I can go to the library to do this. You stay here and rest. It’s your day off.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they stood swaying in the vestibule of their little house.

She turned her head so she could press her cheek to his chest. “No. I’m feeling a little restless anyway. I think a wander around town will do me some good.”

“You’ll be back by lunch?”

Helen looked up to see a hopeful smile on Oakley’s face. “That’s only because you want me to make lunch, right?”

“Maybe…” Oakley laughed when she pretended to punch him. “Alright, I’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you. I’ll bring home something special for pudding.”

“Deal.”

Oakley helped her on with her coat, kissing the back of her neck before he flipped up the collar. Walking to the door, they stopped before she opened it, and he kissed her again.

“I love you.” He cupped her face in his hands, her tender smile making him feel like he was 17 again instead of 29.

“I know.”

Oakley shook his head. “Are you ever going to stop doing that?”

“Nope!” She shook her head and laughed.

Oakley stooped down to address Helen’s belly. “Little, I think you should know that your mum is torturing your poor father, refusing to make declarations of love he so clearly deserves.”

Helen ruffled Oakley’s hair when he stood up. She looked down, noting with dismay that it was now totally impossible to see her feet. “Little, your father is spoiled and should know that your very existence is a declaration of love that entitles me to a little fun at his expense.”

“Brat.”

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Just for that, no pudding for you.” She winked at him as she took her favorite umbrella from the stand then walked outside in the direction of the tube.

Jubilee line from St. John’s Wood to Baker Street, then Hammersmith & City to Barbican. Walk south to the Museum of London. This was Helen’s plan. But it was such a beautiful day, and with Helen feeling just a little nauseous from the pregnancy and the trains being crowded (and not air conditioned), she thought the fresh air would do her some good so she remained outdoors.

Passing the museum, she came to a stop when she heard birds twittering nearby. She followed their songs west to Postman’s Park. A little pocket of green, it was simple and lovely, with benches, mature trees, and flower beds planted around a bubbling fountain. Just beyond the fountain was a little pavilion, humble under a wooden slanted roof. Helen squinted at the ceramic tiles, but couldn’t make out the words. She got closer and smiled tenderly when she was realized they were memorial plaques to ordinary people who had died while saving others.

Joseph Andrew Ford was 30 when he saved six people from the fire that eventually claimed his life. David Selves was a boy 12 when he also drowned in 1886. He wasn’t the only child memorialized, nor the youngest. By the time she found 10 year old Edward Morris’s tile she was inconsolable. The idea of children dying so young was one thing. That they died while saving or trying to save others quite another. When she thought of her own baby, she did the only thing she could think of.

She called her husband who, upon hearing her sobs, told her to stay right there so he could find her. Oakley was grateful that the cab he hailed made it to Helen so fast. Shoving the fare and a hefty tip through the window, he ran through the gates, past the fountain, and right into her arms.

“I’m so sorry.” He took a seat on a bench then pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her hair, humming in her ear between soft kisses on her cheek.

“Why are you so sorry? I’m the one crying out here, making you worry and taking expensive cab rides just to get me.” Helen sniffed.

“I’m sorry you’re so upset. But I’m glad you called me, so I could come help you.” Oakley lifted his head and looked at the wall of memorials behind him. “These are beautiful.”

Helen nodded. “I know, which makes it all the more poignant, you know? I just didn’t think they’d affect me like they did.”

“Did you know it was here, the memorial?”

“I didn’t even know the park was here. I was so glad to find it, but then this…” Helen pressed her face into his neck when she began to cry again. “It’s a beautiful place but… it feels lonely.”

“I agree.” Oakley looked around. “It’s peaceful here but I think we’d feel better if we left.”

Helen nodded in agreement. She got up from Oakley’s lap, leaning into him when he put his arm around her shoulder as he got to his feet. Heading south from the park, they soon found themselves on the steps of St. Paul’s Cathedral, warming their hands around cups of hot chocolate he had fetched from the Starbucks just across the street. Helen removed the lid from her cup and drank slowly, enjoying the way the whipped cream tickled her nose before Oakley wiped it off.

“Paul.” Oakley looked at the church behind them, straining to see the dome.

Helen shook her head. “My second least favorite Beatle.”

“Andrew.”

“Boring.”

“Thomas.”

Helen gave him a sideways glance. “Not bad.”

“William.”

“I like that.” Helen bit her lip as she looked at him. “But what if Little is a girl?”

“Willa?”

“Meh.”

“Okay, you come up with names, then!”

Helen sat up straight. “I think for a girl, it should be a flower. I always wanted a flower name when I was little.”

Oakley nodded. “That would be pretty. Any flower in particular?”

“Not Rose. I know roses are beautiful but the name, I think it’s too popular”

“So something exotic? Jasmine, perhaps?”

Helen wrinkled her nose. “I guess… but wouldn’t that just make people think we named her after the princess in  _Aladdin_?”

“Quite right.” Oakley put down his empty cup and took Helen in his arms “Daisy? Hyacinth? Poppy?”

“Warmer.” Helen closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. “It should be sweet, friendly, familiar.”

“Violet.” Oakley seemed surprised by what he said. He looked at Helen, who had opened her eyes and was now facing him.

“That’s it.” She nodded. “Violet… Pembroke Oakley.”

“Pembroke?” Oakley chuckled, then nodded with her. “Of course.”

“You don’t think that’s too sentimental, naming her after the place where we first met?”

“Not at all,” whispered Oakley, pulling her in for a kiss. “It’s not like we could have named her Oxford.”

“Idiot.” Helen ran her hand along his jaw.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

**St. John’s Wood: Magnus & Halla**

_They were dancing with children round their necks_  
_Talking business, books and records, art and sex_  
(“59 Lyndhurst Grove”, Jarvis Cocker)

“That’s really Oakley’s brother?”

Halla stared over the rim of her teacup at Kit, who stood cradling his niece in his lanky arms. Violet was three months old, and the occasion was a party thrown on her behalf. Something of a coming out party as her parents had not yet decided if they wanted to baptize her, but her grandparents had been clamoring for a celebration. Elsewhere in Oakley and Helen’s house ten year old Maggy was having a very serious discussion about babies with Kit and Oakley’s mother, and Håkan, just on the cusp of turning three, lay underneath the coffee table, playing with two Matchbox cars.

Magnus shrugged. “So he says.”

“But they look nothing alike!” Halla looked up at Magnus. “Oakley’s so adorable, and Kit is so…” She sighed.

“You don’t find him attractive, is that it?” Magnus bit into a piece of shortbread. When he noticed Halla staring, he tapped her shoulder. “ _Käraste_?”

“It’s just…” she sighed. “He looks so exotic, almost feral, with those eyes and the high cheekbones.”

“Oakley has the same cheekbones, I think. Longish face and all.” Magnus polished off the shortbread, then cast an eye towards the buffet in search of his next treat.

“But Kit has those lips…” she sighed.

Magnus’s eyebrows shot up. “What lips?”

“They’re so full, almost feminine. Very sensual.” Halla snapped out of her trance, fanning herself as she looked around the room. “Sorry. I guess I was just distracted.”

“Huh.” Magnus arched his eyebrow at her. He pouted.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Halla’s eyes grew wide, and her nose twitched in delight.

“Of course not!”

“You’re handsome too!” She took his chin in her hand and waggled it a little. “Aren’t you just?”

“Halla…”

“With your firm little lips, and those delicious freckles.”

“Stop it.” Magnus felt the familiar heat on the back of his neck.

Halla’s eyes flashed up at him. “Make me.”

“Not now,” whispered Magnus before kissing her ear. “Not here.”

“I know. It’s just…” Halla set down her tea cup, then smoothed down the lapels of his jacket with her hands. “I’m feeling a little restless.”

Magnus nodded. “Because we haven’t…”

“Yeah. The kids, travelling. Getting the room next to your parents at their cottage.” Halla glowered at him. “For an entire week.”

“Well maybe if you could work on being quieter…”

“Or we could have during one of our walks…”

Magnus snorted. “By the lake? With mosquitoes biting my ass?”

“I would have brought insect repellant.”

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. He leaned in to kiss her, nuzzling her cheek.

“So when?”

“What’s wrong with tonight?”

Halla frowned. “Not when we’re sharing a hotel room with the kids.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” Magnus grinned. “We don’t have a room but a suite. Maggy sleeps on the fold-out couch in the living room, Håkan in the pack & play beside her. While you and I…”

“While you and I…” Halla nodded slowly, then stood up on her toes to kiss him. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Looking forward to what?” Helen joined them, a cup of punch in her hand. A few violets were clipped into her hair.

“Oh, nothing,” Halla said airily. “Magnus was just telling me about something he wants to give me later.”

“Something he wants to give you later?” Helen rolled her eyes. “If you guys wanted to sneak off for a fumble, you could have just gone to the shed in the garden. Or the guest room.” She took a sip of punch. “The room’s small but it’s got a full size bed.”

“How could you think such a thing?” Halla tried her best to look appalled.

Helen shook her head. “Please. Where do you think we just were?” She nodded across the room at Oakley who, his cheeks flushed, was helping himself to another piece of shortbread.

* * *

**Putney: Bill & Maggy**

_Millions of people swarming like flies 'round Waterloo underground_  
_But Terry and Julie cross over the river where they feel safe and sound_  
_And they don't, need no friends_  
_As long as they gaze on Waterloo Sunset, they are in paradise_  
_Waterloo sunset's fine._  
(“Waterloo Sunset”, Ray Davies)

“Is he here yet?” When she didn’t hear a reply, Helen looked up from her crossword puzzle to find that Maggy still hadn’t moved from the bay window.

“No.” Maggy turned to look at her favorite aunt who, though not related by blood but by friendship, looked a great deal like Maggy and her mother. “Do you think the rain might have delayed him?”

Helen nodded. “It might have, if he were driving or taking the bus from Waterloo.”

“I think he got the tube.” Maggy sighed, then joined her aunt at the kitchen table.

“What’s up?” Helen tucked a lock of hair behind Maggy’s hair.

“When did you know you loved Uncle Oakley?” Maggy didn’t look at Helen when she spoke, instead looking at her finger as it traced circles on the table top.

Helen closed her eyes and smiled at the memory. “Um… maybe three days after we met? Or was it four?”

Maggy’s head popped up. “That soon?”

Helen laughed softly. “He’s very appealing, your uncle.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 17.”

“A year older than I am now.”

“That’s right.”

“And I’m 17 in March.”

“Yes.”

“So Bill and I will be the same age for a couple of months next year before he turns 18.”

Helen took a deep breath. “Maggy, is there something you want to tell me?”

Maggy’s brow furrowed, and then she shook her head. “No.”

“You know you can tell me anything. Me, or Uncle Oakley.”

“I know.”

“Are you okay? Did you want to talk to your parents? I have their number in Iceland.”

Maggy shook her head. “No, I don’t want to bother them.”

“I’m sure they’d love for you to bother them.”

“I know but… it’s just…” Maggy sighed. “I haven’t seen Bill since June. Since we met.”

“Your mother tells me he’s very nice. He’s doing his gap year, yes? An irrigation project in Kenya?”

“Yeah, but he got two weeks to come home for Christmas and New Year’s.”

“Which is why he’s coming here.” Helen smiled. “To see you.”

“Yeah,” whispered Maggy. “To see me.” She looked around the room. It was airy and bright, a big space that encompassed the kitchen, the dining area where they sat, and a long living room with squashy couches and bookshelves arranged around a fireplace. “I miss your old place up north.”

“Me too. But it was too small for us when the twins came. We get more for the same money down here. Only now Oak’s talking about living on a houseboat when they’re older. Good thing the kids are decent swimmers.”

Their laughter greeted Oakley as he came crashing through the door with the children. Håkan and Violet chatted animatedly about Harry Potter, and the twins, almost four, each clutched a balloon in the shape of a giraffe.

“Oh no the monsters are here!” Maggy squealed as the twins flung themselves at her.

“Maggy! Maggy! Maggy! We saw dinosaurs and bird skeletons and  _specimens_.” Teddy looked proud of himself as he pronounced that last word.

“We got these giraffes.” His brother George looked solemn. “But they’re not real.”

“They’re still quite tall, though.” Helen opened her arms and hugged her sons tightly. “Do they have names?”

“Teddy!” “George!”

“Of course.” Oakley grinned then leaned over and kissed Helen on the temple.

“Any sign of young Mister Hazeldine?”

Maggy shook her head. “Not yet.”

Oakley put his arm around Helen’s shoulders. “Not to worry. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“Thanks again for letting him come to visit.”

“Our pleasure. Anything for our favorite niece.” Oakley looked thoughtful. “You’re sure he’s up for hanging out with these animals?”

Maggy looked behind her uncle into the living room. Teddy and George were rubbing their eyes and yawning, ready for a nap after their day at the science museum. Violet and Håkan were on their way down to the playroom to watch the first Harry Potter movie again.

“Yeah. I think it’ll be alright.” She grinned, then hopped in the air when the sound of the doorbell startled her. “I’ll get it!”

Maggy skidded to the door, her socks allowing her to do so on the hardwood floor. When she opened the door, she was immediately engulfed in Bill’s arms.

“You’re soaking wet.” Maggy spoke into Bill’s chest.

“Sorry. I decided to walk from Putney Bridge station. I couldn’t wait for the bus.”

“You’re English. You should know better than to go outside without an umbrella.”

“Fair enough.” Bill looked down and Maggy looked up to meet his gaze. Bill felt a little dizzy, looking in her eyes like that. She tightened her grasp around his waist, and began to take inventory of the freckles she had committed to memory when she last saw him in six months ago Edinburgh.

* * *

They made their own pizzas for supper, rolling out circles of dough that Oakley had bought special from the pizzeria down the road. The sauce was homemade, topped by cheese that Helen had bought, along with vegetables and meats, the day before. The children took delight in the funny shapes the pizzas assumed as they baked, insisting on borrowing Oakley’s phone so they could snap pictures of their creations. The bottom of Bill’s pant legs were covered in flour from the game of tag the twins insisted on playing. Helen shook her head.

“I’m so sorry about them. I don’t know where they get it from.” She arched an eyebrow at Oakley, who cackled as he put away the leftovers.

“If you want to change, I’ll show you to your room.” Maggy took Bill’s hand and pulled him upstairs. Two flights up were two guest rooms, connected by a shared bath.

“This is yours.” Maggy pushed the door of the room that faced east. “It almost has a view of the river and…” She turned around just as Bill grabbed her, kissing her hard and fast.

Maggy moaned as he deepened the kiss, thrilled at the feeling of his tongue massaging hers, flicking just inside her lips. She realized how much she missed his touch when she felt his hands combing through her hair. When Bill slipped his hands down to her ass and squeezed, she rolled her hips into him. He responded with one of his own, then backed away.

“What?” Maggy panted as she looked at his face, which was bright red. “What did I do?”

“Nothing. Or rather, everything.” Bill shifted, and Maggy suddenly become aware of the erection he was trying to conceal. She blushed then sat down on the bed.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” replied Bill. “But I have to admit, the sight of you sitting on my bed isn’t making this any easier.”

“Shit!” Maggy popped up and looked at him, stricken. “Fuck! Should I just…”

Bill laughed softly. “I’ll be fine. Just… give me a minute.” He sat down in a wing chair opposite her, smiling when she visibly relaxed and sat on the bed again.

“I missed you.” Maggy smiled back at him.

“In case you couldn’t tell, I missed you, too.”

Maggy chuckled. “How was your Christmas?”

“Good. Mum cried a lot. But I think that meant she was happy I came home.” He frowned. “She was annoyed I wasn’t sticking around for New Year’s, but quite a few of my friends went to Spain or Greece to celebrate. Not too many people my age to see in Little Stempington right now.”

“What about Jewel?” The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think.

“What about Jewel?” Bill got up and sat next to Maggy on the bed. He took her hands in his.

“Was she home?”

“If she was, I wouldn’t know.” He shrugged. “I haven’t heard from her since I got back from the internship.”

“What happened then?” Maggy pushed his hair away from his forehead, letting her fingers linger in his curls.

“She yelled. Then cried. Then she yelled some more. It was a bit dramatic, to say the least. I think it was more for the attention than anything else.”

“Did she just go away, or…”

Bill shook his head. “New guy moved into town. Older. Has his own car.”

“So I guess she’s his problem now, huh?”

Bill laughed. “Good luck to him, in that case.” He reached out to touch Maggy’s face, smiling when she turned her head to kiss his palm.

“She was your first, right?”

Bill nodded. “First, and only.”

Maggy looked surprised. “Really? Not even when you left? Didn’t you go to Italy for a break, a last holiday before you started your service project?”

Bill looked mildly offended. “Yeah, but Maggy…”

“What?”

“I wasn’t going to… I mean, there were… opportunities presented to me. But,” he shook his head. “I wasn’t interested. I didn’t want to.”

“Why? Wasn’t it good?” Maggy bit her lip. “I’m sorry, maybe that’s too much.”

Bill shook his head. “No. It was, and I feel like such a shit saying this, good with Jewel. At least that’s what she told me. But when I was beginning to think maybe, just maybe, Jewel wasn’t quite the girl for me…” He smiled when Maggy laughed. “I wondered what it might be like to sleep with somebody I really cared about. Be with somebody I knew cared about me.”

Maggy felt herself get hot, imagining how red she must have looked to him. “Oh.”

“But I don’t want you to think that you have to… I mean… Fuck.” Bill shut his eyes. “I just wanted to be here with you.”

“Me too.”

“And now we’re here.”

“Yes. We’re here.” Maggy leaned forward to kiss him, just pressing her lips to his. “And I’m so glad for that.”

* * *

“You guys gonna stay up for the countdown?”

Bill, Maggy, Helen, and Oakley sat around the kitchen table, putting away the Cards Against Humanity game. It was 11:30, and it had been hours since the twins had gone to bed. Violet and Håkan had moved onto the second Harry Potter movie in the playroom, using the old baby monitor to call up to Helen or Oakley to throw more snacks down the stairs.

Maggy shrugged. “We could. Is there anything in town?”

“Pubs will be open, and I think there might be fireworks over the river. Maggy, you should be able to see them from the window in your room.”

“Neat!”

Helen laughed before kissing the top of Maggy’s head. “Are you the only 16 year old girl left on earth who still says things are neat?”

“Probably. It’s my New Year’s resolution to come up with a new word.”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?” Oakley took Helen’s hand in his and squeezed it.

Maggy’s brow wrinkled as she considered the question. “How about peachy?”

“Oh, the youth of today and their crazy newfangled slang.” Helen laughed.

They said “Happy New Year! Don’t stay up too late!” into the baby monitor, which buzzed as Violet and Håkan replied in the affirmative. Oakley and Helen, and Bill and Maggy, started upstairs, exchanging hugs and new year’s greetings on the second floor landing before the older couple retired to their suite. They continued up to their rooms, changing into pyjamas before meeting again in Maggy’s room for the fireworks.

Bill knocked gently on Maggy’s door, which was ajar. She couldn’t hear him, as she had her window open so she could listen to the sounds of people walking to the river outside. He stopped to look at her, to admire her hair falling in curls to her shoulders, and to smile at the way she wiggled as she angled herself this way and that to get the best view from the window.

“Hey.” He took a few steps into the room.

She turned around and smiled at him, holding out her hand for him to take. “Hey. Come in. I think it’s about to start.”

Bill stood by the window, his arm around Maggy’s waist. She slipped her hand into his free one, and he kissed it as they began to count down to midnight. They could hear people a few streets over yelling the numbers, blowing horns in anticipation.

At the stroke of midnight, fireworks set off over the river were close enough and bright enough to cast light into Maggy’s room, which was dark. Bill remembered the way her face looked blue, then gold, then pink and green, as he took her in his arms and kissed her. She stroked the sides of his face, whispering “happy new year” and something else he couldn’t quite make out, as she returned his kisses.

“What was that? Maggy, I don’t…” Bill massaged her shoulders.

“Bill. I think I love you.” She shook her head. “No. I’m sure that I do.” She spoke up, in a shaky but clear voice. “I love you, Bill Hazeldine.”

“I love you, Maggy Martinsson.”

Bill hugged her and rubbed her back. They regarded each other for a moment before getting into Maggy’s bed. They lay next to each other under the duvet, staring the ceiling, not saying anything. It took her a minute to realize they were holding hands.

“So. There you are.”

“You tired?”

Bill yawned. “Maybe a little.”

“Too tired to make out?”

“I am never too tired for that.”

Maggy giggled as Bill rolled onto his side and began to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on the curls gently. She didn’t stop him when he ran his hands up from his hips over her breasts where they lingered briefly before sliding back down to the small of her back.

Bill sucked gently at the base of her neck, and Maggy moaned. She had almost forgotten how good it felt when he did that. She didn’t care if there was a hickey in the morning. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her languidly, chuckling as she whined for him to kiss her harder. His leg was caught between hers, and he moved slightly to get even closer.

“Did you hear that?”

Bill lifted his head. “Did I hear what?”

They listened and there it was. A soft moan, followed by a chuckle.

“Oh no…” Maggy squeezed her eyes shut. “Not them…”

Bill smirked. “Well, they do have three children. You are aware of the fact that your aunt…” He kissed her cheek.

“No!”

“And your uncle…” He licked behind her ear, and she whimpered.

“Stop it!” Maggy whined.

“Have… on at least two occasions…” He kissed her temple.

“I am begging you!”

“Had intimate knowledge of each other.” Bill quirked an eyebrow when another moan floated upstairs. “And are, I suppose, putting it into practice. Now. With each other.” He kissed her on the mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. Maggy embraced him, frowning into his neck.

“Could you take this pillow and either shut yourself up with it or smother me so I don’t have to listen to them or to you?”

“But where’s the fun in that? Maybe we should stop, see what we can learn…”

“Good night, Bill!”

Maggy dove under the covers. Bill followed her, pulling them over their heads. Smiling wickedly, he began to tickle her and she laughed.

“Stop that! I’m going to wake up the house!”

“Then maybe you should learn how to laugh quietly then. It may come in handy in the future.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Pervert!”

Bill shook his head. “No. Not a pervert. Just a healthy young man…” He kissed the tip of her nose. “In love with a girl…” He kissed her cheek. “Whose aunt and uncle are totally shagging each other rotten, ight this very moment.”

“Argh!”

“I love you, Maggy.” He took her wrists in his hands and moved them to the back of his neck.

“Jerk,” she whispered.

“Say it back or I’m gonna tickle you again.” He moved to tickle her at the base of her neck.

“Fine! I love you… you jerk.”

Maggy turned her back to him, then smiled when he fit himself around her. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Say goodnight, Maggy.”

“Goodnight, jerkface.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
